Recomeço
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: Nada melhor do que novos ares para recomeçar a vida. Fic baseado em "Somente Meu", mostrando o que aconteceu a Keiko Yukimura.


**Esclarecimento**: Os personagens de Yu Yu Hakusho são de propriedade de Yoshihiro Togashi e de SHUEISHA Inc.

**Nota**: A idéia desse fic surgiu quando li "**Somente Meu**" de June Briefs. Meu casal preferido de YYH é Yusuke e Keiko, mas na história da June, ele se interessa por outra pessoa. Aqui está, em meu ponto de vista, o que teria acontecido à Keiko após o rompimento. Boa leitura a todos.

_Estavam novamente sentados na grama, diante do rio. Keiko sempre considerara que aquele era o lugar deles e guardava boas recordações dali. Mas sentia, no fundo do coração, que os motivos que fizeram Yusuke levá-la até ali não eram tão bons assim._

_"Yusuke?", chamou, percebendo a inquietação do rapaz. "Algum problema? Está tudo bem?"._

_O ex-detetive espiritual parou de atirar pedras na água e a olhou. Keiko sentiu um arrepio ao sentir a intensidade daquele olhar._

_"Estou apaixonado por outra pessoa, Keiko". Como sempre, Yusuke foi direto ao ponto._

**RECOMEÇO**

_Por Andréa Meiouh_

_A estudante engoliu em seco. Esperara por ele por dois longos anos, mas todas as expectativas que criara em seu coração foram frustradas, de um certo modo. Yusuke era uma pessoa irreverente, amoral e passional. Enquanto estavam juntos, sentia-se mais mãe dele do que namorada e sabia que aquilo não era certo, sabia que não ia durar, mas nunca pensara seriamente no assunto. Agora, ouvindo-o dizer aquilo, deu-se conta da verdadeira situação. Piscou, retomando a atenção nele, que continuava a falar._

_"Nós nos conhecemos desde sempre, Keiko... E nos importamos um com o outro... Mas não é amor. É coisa de criança, acredite em mim"._

_"Yusuke..."._

_"Você merece alguém que a faça feliz de verdade", ele ainda a fitava com aqueles incríveis olhos castanhos e Keiko se pegou pensando em como seria sua vida dali pra frente, sem Yusuke._

_Um silêncio se fez entre os dois. Não era um silêncio constrangedor ou desconfortável e Keiko sentiu-se aliviada com isso._

_"Sabe...", falou, quebrando a quietude. "De certa forma, eu já esperava por isso... Eu a conheço?". Yusuke não respondeu, então Keiko deduziu que sim. Ele sempre fazia isso quando ela estava certa. "Ainda seremos amigos, não é?"._

_"Claro, como quiser...", ele respondeu prontamente e ela sorriu._

_Depois de uma pausa, contou ao ex-namorado que tinha recebido as respostas das universidades, entre elas, uma conhecida faculdade no exterior._

_"Então, você vai viajar?"._

_"É... acho que sim..."._

_Yusuke__ coçou a nuca, meio sem jeito. "Keiko..."._

_E ela sorriu. "Eu já tinha decidido aceitar, Yusuke... Só não sabia como lhe dizer"._

_Os dois se olharam e, num impulso, Keiko o abraçou. "Sentirei sua falta", murmurou, os olhos marejados. Soltou-se e correu, afastando-se dali. Parou a alguns metros e se virou, o braço esticado e as mãos na posição de tiro, como ele fazia com o Leigan._

_"Quando eu voltar, quero ver você muito feliz, entendeu?"._

_Ele não pode evitar o sorriso. "Pode deixar"._

_"Sayonara, Yusuke"._

_"Sayonara, Keiko"._

"Chegamos, querida".

A voz da Sra. Yukimura retirou Keiko do meio do torpor e das lembranças. Olhando ao redor, a garota percebeu que já estavam no aeroporto. Sorrindo para a mãe, pegou a bolsa e desceu do táxi. Em poucas horas, estaria a caminho de Londres, para cursar o Curso de Inglês da Universidade Westminster. Soubera que a faculdade ficava perto da Biblioteca Britânica e do Museu de Londres, lugares que sempre sonhara conhecer. Estava entusiasmada com a viagem.

Andando pelo imenso Aeroporto Internacional de Tóquio ao lado dos pais, Keiko pensava em Yusuke. Não podia evitar. Apesar de saber que era um namorico de crianças, tinha que admitir que havia doído. Fizera-se de forte, mas seu coração saíra machucado. Colocava muita esperança naquela viagem. Seria o início de uma vida nova, um recomeço sem o ex-detetive espiritual.

Os pais de Keiko caminhavam à frente da filha, conversando animadamente, quando pararam diante da fila de embarque, no portão indicado. De repente, Sr. Yukimura virou-se e perguntou:

"Filha, aqueles ali não são seus amigos?".

Girando a cabeça, Keiko avistou Kazuma e Shizuru Kuwabara. Os dois irmãos viram pelo outro lado do aeroporto, o rapaz empurrando um carrinho com duas malas. Acenaram assim que a viram.

"Kuwabara! Shizuru!", exclamou ela, abraçando os dois.

"Keiko! Como vai?", perguntou o grandalhão.

"Bem!", sorriu a garota. "O que fazem aqui?".

"Kazuma foi sorteado num programa de intercâmbio da faculdade, Keiko", explicou Shizuru. "Vai estudar por dois anos na Cavendish College, em Londres! Não é demais!".

Os olhos de Keiko se arregalaram de espanto e admiração. "Parabéns, Kuwabara!", falou com sinceridade, abraçando novamente o amigo.

"Obrigado, Keiko...", replicou ele, sem jeito. "Eu nunca imaginei que conseguiria a bolsa... Você tinha que a cara de Shizuka quando falei lá em casa. Praticamente chorou de alegria... Ai! O que deu em você, maninha?". O comentário havia lhe rendido um bom cascudo na cabeça. "E você, Keiko?".

"Também vou para Londres", respondeu a menina, mostrando o passaporte. "Estudarei em Westminster. Fica perto de Cavendish".

"Que legal", disse Shizuru. "Assim, você e Kazuma poderão se encontrar sempre!".

Era verdade. As duas universidades ficavam bem perto, poderiam se ver constantemente, o que diminuiria a saudade de casa e dos amigos. Ouviram a voz da atendente anunciando o número do vôo deles. Apressando-se para o check-in, Keiko e Kuwabara se despediram dos pais e da irmã.

"Kuwabara, e a Yukina?", perguntou ela, enquanto caminhavam pelo longo corredor que conduzia à aeronave.

"Yukina voltou para o País do Gelo, Keiko...", respondeu ele, um tanto desanimado. "Ela foi chamada pela Anciã, parece que já havia se ausentado muito de casa... Não acredito que vá voltar...".

"Oh, Kuwabara... Eu... Eu realmente sinto muito", disse Keiko. Depois de uma pausa, ela ergueu o olhar, com um pequeno sorriso. "Olhe só para nós... Dois corações partidos, viajando em busca de uma cura pra nossa 'dor de cotovelo'...", brincou.

Para sua alegria, Kazuma riu. "Você tem razão, Keiko! Quem sabe isso não seja um sinal?".

Sorrindo, Keiko apenas anuiu.

Sim... talvez Kuwabara estivesse certo... Talvez aquilo era um sinal... Um sinal de que estava na hora de ambos deixarem o passado para trás e dar um passo rumo a uma nova vida. Com isso em mente e dando o braço para o amigo, entrou no avião, pronta para o que viesse.

** FIM **


End file.
